A variety of cable managers are known for routing the wires and cables of electronic equipment, such as telecommunications equipment and computers. In some cases cable managers comprise a vertical manager with a plurality of fingers. The vertical cable manager is typically mounted to the rails in an enclosure or a rack for routing wires and cables within the enclosure or rack. The vertical cable managers are mounted to the rails at predetermined positions where a plurality of holes are available. Current vertical cable managers, however, may not be adjusted to accommodate the various cable sizes used in the industry. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient and adjustable cable manager that routes wires and cable within an enclosure.